videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts X Kid Icarus
Kingdom Hearts X Kid Icarus is a Crossover game by Nintendo and Sqaure Enix it is set for to be on the Wii U Plot The Game Takes Place after Kingdom Hearts 3 i know its not out yet this is so i can include the lost six [Roxas,Ven,Terra,Aqua,Namine and Xion and Kid Icarus Uprising the world's where at peace until a mysterious Force sucks the People of the Kingdom Hearts Universe into the Kid Icarus Universe and to make matters worse somehow both the Heartless,Nobodys and the Underworld Army now Sora and Pit must work together to find out whats going on and stop this evil . Gameplay The Gameplay is a Mixed between K.H style and K.I Style a Kingdom hearts Character K.H Style is like a Kingdom Hearts game where a Kingdom Hearts Character can hit things with there Keyblade,Use different Keyblades,Drive Forms you name it K.I Style is like Kid Icarus'es shooting style [unless you play as Magnus where you go Leroy Jackens however unlike K.H style you can use Different Items,Fuse them,Upgrade them Yeah yeah Air Battle Air Battle in this Game works depending on witch style you pick K.H use a Gummie Ship to get there while a K.I can just fly uses the lightning Chariot in the same means as Pit did in Chapter 20 in Kid Icarus Uprising theres also a Battle Moad where even more playable characters can be in it Playable Characters Kingdom Hearts Sora Riku Kairi Roxas Lea Xion Ven Terra Aqua Kid Icarus Pit Dark Pit Palutena Tixp Magnus Airin Character Hercles Character Spector Character Phospera Chapters 1 Warrior of Heart is unlocked 2 Warrior of Wings is unlocked 3 Attack on the Coliseum 4 The Sight of the Heartless Reaper 5 Two Dark Souls and Dark Pit are unlocked 6 TXIP, the Nobody Angel TXIP, Xion and Airin are unlocked 7 Monsters with Six Heads 8 Heracles, the Son of Hercules and Heracles are unlocked 9 Spector, Son of Hades and Spector are unlocked 10 Thanatosween 11 The Desert of Dessert 12 Hades X Hades 13 The Chaos Princess and Phosphera are unlocked 14 The Chaos Banishment 15 Return to the Chaos Vortex and Palutena are unlocked 16 Anger of the Gods 17 Medusa Returns 18 Hades' Comeback 19 Pursides Sea of Might 20 Zeus the Almighty 21 The Gates of Destruction 22 Return of the Aurum 23 The Aurum's Tron 24 Aurum Supreme 25 Heartless Copies 26 The Underworld Ambush 27 The Ally of Heartless 28 The Keyblade Wings 29 The Dark Master 30 Pete's Trickery 31 Maleficent's Last Stand 32 The Trip to the Rewind Springs 33 Yen Sid's Test 34 The Six Trials 35 Heartless Kronos other Charicters Kingdom Hearts Namine in Battle Mode Mickey in Battle mode Donald in Battle mode Goffy in Battle mode Leon in Battle mode Cloud in Battle mode Yuffy in Battle mode Tifa in Battle mode Areth Supporter Merlin Supporter Hercules in Battle mode Meg Supporter Phil Supporter Zues Hearts in Battle mode Aladdin [ Supporter/Playable in Battle mode ] Jasmine Supporter Inargo Supporter Jack Skilliton in Battle mode Sally Supporter Dr Frenkinsine Supporter Master Xehanortin Battle Mode Marlutia For Battle Mode Pete in Battle Mode Oggieboogy in Battle Mode Jafarin Battle Mode Hades in Battle Mode Maleficentin Battle Mode Hydra Boss Cerberus Boss Kid Icarus Viridi Supporter Arlong in Battle Mode Madosa in Battle Mode Hewdra Boss Twinbowlows Boss Persidon in Battle Mode Zues Icarus in Battle Mode Lord Dentos Supporter Category:Games Category:Crossover Games